How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb
by sage679
Summary: Six bodies are found in a New Jersey marsh. It could be the toughest case for Booth and Brennan. This is my take on how Booth and Brennan should have gotten together for the first time. Set between "The Hole in the Heart" and "The Change in the Game."
1. Vertigo

**A/N:** I don't own Bones or any of its characters.

Sweets was sitting across from a panel of psychiatrists. He was defending his latest work. It had taken him a long time to finish since he had to restart everything. Once he learned that Brennan and Booth had shared a kiss during their first case together, it had changed everything that he wrote about them. His whole theory was blown apart. He thought that the kiss would be a culmination of sexual tension that had lasted for years between them.

Instead, he had to rethink, reevaluate everything. It had taken him time, but he looked over every note he had made from their first session to the last. What he had discovered was something different. So, he again finished his book and Brennan and Booth. Now, the hard part remained. He still had to defend it to the psychiatry board at Rutgers.

"And do you believe that the Agent and the Doctor would ever have anything more than a professional relationship at this point?" one of the doctors asked.

"Yes, I do," Sweets answered. "They already do. They are everything but lovers at this point."

"Some would say that is a true friendship, nothing more," another doctor added.

"But with the underlying sexual tension and willingness to sacrifice for the other, it goes beyond a simple friendship."

"But you've mentioned repeatedly in your thesis that the Agent and the Doctor had set up some many barriers between them, I found it hard to believe that they could work through all of them without some outside help."

"And they clearly don't seem to want that outside help. You've mentioned their hostility towards your sessions and your profession. Do you honestly think that they can overcome all of this?"

Sweets thought about the question. Could Brennan and Booth really develop into a relationship? They were so different, after all. He was a God fearing man who relied on his gut. She was a hyper rational who dismissed feelings as nothing more than chemical reactions.

"Yes," he finally said. "But it would be like trying to dismantle an atomic bomb."

* * *

><p>"Have I ever told you how much I hate New Jersey?" Booth asked. He was standing in the middle of muddy field of the coast of the Hudson River. They had been called when a skeleton hand had been found.<p>

Further digging had revealed the rest of the body. The body was intact, except for the hands, feet and head, which had all the flesh removed. This made identification almost impossible.

Police had roped off the area so no one could get close. Hodgins was examining the dirt for different particulates. Booth was watching Brennan look over the bones while Cam was examining the rest of the body.

"Yes you have," Cam said. "Many times."

"Why are you so testy?" Hodgins asked.

"Because I'd really hate to find a mob burial ground tonight."

"Is there a better night to find a mob burial ground?" Brennan asked. Booth just sighed at Brennan's answer.

"I don't want a mob burial ground because that means the media will be involved. If they are involved then the boss is going to be breathing down my neck and I don't like that."

Booth rubbed the back of his neck and regrouped himself.

"What do we have?" he asked. "I see we have a dead woman, but do we have cause of death?"

"It's not a woman," Brennan said.

"What?" Booth questioned. "I can clearly see from the body that it's a woman."

"Not true. Look at the hands. The index finger is shorter than the ring finger. The eye cavities are rounder. The brow is more prominent and the jaw is shaped differently from a woman."

"But what about the body. It's a woman's body. How do you explain that?"

"The teeth don't fit," Cam said. "The canine's are shorter, that would suggest woman."

"Gender reassignment surgery. It can reshape the body is most attributes, but the hands have too many nerves to be reshaped this way. While the teeth can be filed, eye cavities cannot be reshaped. My hypothesis is that this was a biological male who went through gender reassignment surgery."

"We've got another one," Hodgins announced. While digging for different sediment, he came across another body. It, too, had the body intact, but the hands, feet, and skull had the flesh removed.

The discovery of a second body resulted in more people brought in to dig. They had found four other bodies, but they were more decomposed than the original two. Bones studied the skeletons for what seemed like forever. She looked very troubled by what she saw.

"What's the problem, Bones?" Booth asked.

"These four skeletons don't make any sense," she explained. "The head and hands are that of a man, but the pelvis is that of a woman. I don't know of any gender reassignment surgery that would reshape the pelvis, especially to switch from narrow to wide."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm not sure what to make of this."

Booth had never seen Brennan stumped like this. She always had an idea or at least would say she needed to study the bones. Now, it sounded like she didn't know what to make of the bones.

"Have we found all the bodies?" Booth asked. The police had brought in cadaver dogs to help find the rest of the remains.

"Yes, sir," replied a police officer.

"Okay, let's get this packed up and over to the Jeffersonian."

* * *

><p>Brennan had spent the rest of the night looking over the bones, taking x-rays, and trying to find something that would ease her mind. Booth came into the Jeffersonian and found her bringing up the x-rays on her computer.<p>

"Time to get home, Bones," he told her.

"Can't sleep."

"If you don't sleep, you won't be at your best mentally. We need you to on you A game for this one."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means," Booth said, swiping his card and going onto the secured platform. "That we need all of you brain power to help solve this case. So, come on, let's go."

"I can't. I need to know the answer."

"The answer will be there tomorrow. I don't want to wait either, but sometimes you have to."

Booth walked off the platform. He turned to see Brennan still standing. She hadn't move from her spot.

"Promise me that you'll sleep," Booth said.

"I promise."

"I promise."


	2. Miracle Drug

Brennan woke up with the sound of her alarm. Normally, she was up before her alarm, but the work from the previous night made her more than tired than she expected. After a solid night's sleep, Brennan felt refreshed.

Brennan turned on her shower and waited for it to get hot. Her thoughts turned to Booth. She had confessed almost everything to him that night in the car. She was ready for a relationship with him. She remembered spending the night with Booth, after Vincent Nigel Murray was killed, lying in his strong arms, feeling protected.

She stepped into the shower and enjoyed the warm water run across her. Her mind wandered back to that night. The warmth of the shower was like Booth's body. She remembered the feel on his chest, so firm under her hand.

She'd seen his body so many times. She'd even seen him naked. Everything about his body was perfect. It was strong and smooth. It had been a while since she had sex and just thinking about Booth's body was turning her on. She remembered all the times he talked about how good sex could break all the laws of physics.

Brennan reached for her shower head and switched it to message. She pulled it from the mount it was on and put it between her legs. The short, intermittent bursts hit her clit just right. She braced herself against the wall her with her free hand.

Her pussy was throbbing from the stimulation and Brennan felt an orgasm welling up inside her. She imagined Booth eating her pussy, his tongue licking her clit. She shuddered from the climax and her legs became weak. Brennan braced herself against the wall, the coolness of the tiles helped her refocus herself.

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the lab working. Brennan was looking at the bones, trying to find something that didn't fit. Wendell was studying the x-rays. Hodgins was breaking down the soil composition. Angela was working on a facial reconstruction. Cam was running an autopsy on the bodies that still had flesh on them.<p>

_What's this?_ Brennan thought to herself. There was a dark spot between the radiocarpal joint. She picked up a small brush and tried to move it, but it was stuck. Bringing the light closer to the joint, she could see something between the two bones in the joint.

"Wendell, what is this?" she asked. Wendell moved over to the table and looked through the magnifying glass.

"I don't know."

"We need to carefully get a sample of this," Brennan instructed. Brennan used her steady hands to cautiously chisel a piece of it off. Once free, she placed it on a small, plastic dish.

"Get this to Hodgins and have him identify it."

Wendell left and Brennan's cell phone vibrated in her pocket. Brennan looked to say that it was Booth calling her.

"Hello, Booth," she said.

"Normally you answer Brennan," he told her.

"I saw it was you on the caller ID." There was a slight pause after she said that. "What did you need?"

"Any information you have on this? IDs?"

"We have no fingerprints, footprints, and the teeth don't match the skulls they are in. We can't identify anyone."

"What about DNA from the soft tissue?"

"Cam took some and ran it through the system."

"Do we have a match?" Booth was becoming irritated at the situation. Not being able to identify a body made everything he did much more difficult. It was tough enough to investigate a murder, now it was worse when he didn't know who was dead.

Booth's phone chirped before Brennan could answer. He had an incoming call from Cam.

"Cam's on the other line, I've got to go." Booth switched lines. "Give me something good, Cam."

"We've got an ID on the female. Lisa Anderson. She was arrested for breaking and entering, but she was found to be bi-polar and the sentence was for her to get treatment at a mental health facility. She's been a missing person for the past three months."

"Do you know which facility?" Booth asked. He knew that some places didn't do anything to help people. They just pushed people in and out of court mandated sentences and collected the money for it.

"Doesn't say."

"Damn. Thanks." Booth hung up the phone. Bi-polar, he was going to need some help with this one. There was only one person he knew who could help him with this.

* * *

><p>Booth entered Sweets office. Sweets was already looking over the information that was faxed to him by Cam. He knew what was expected of him. A psych profile was needed to help them to focus on a suspect and weed out some others.<p>

"Agent Booth," Sweets said. "I wasn't expecting you so soon. It will take some time before I come up with a profile."

"I need you to help break the news the parents."

Sweets was stunned. He rarely got to go out into the field with Booth.

"Why aren't you bringing Dr. Brennan with you?" Sweets asked.

"She's busy in the lab. She's really stumped with this one."

"Really?"

"No time to analyze," Booth said, opening the door. "Coming or not?"

Sweets shot out of his chair and followed Booth. He was excited to get out of the office and in the field. He loved being a part of the action. He loved watching the interrogations and offering his expertise, but this felt like a promotion.

* * *

><p>Booth knocked on the door and it was answered by an older woman. She was surprised to see two men in suits on her porch.<p>

"Mrs. Anderson?" Booth asked.

"Yes."

"Agent Seeley Booth, FBI," he held up his badge. "This is Dr. Lance Sweets. May we come in?"

Mrs. Anderson let Booth and Sweets come into her home. They walked to the living room and sat down. Booth composed himself for this. It was never easy to tell someone that a member of their family had been killed. It required a great amount of tact and years of experience to do it properly.

"Have you found her?"

"We have some bad news about your daughter, Lisa," he started. He always found it better to say the person's name. It seemed to make a connection with the family member. "She was found murdered in New Jersey."

"Oh my gosh," the woman said, tears welling up in her eyes. "What happened?"

"Do you need something, Mrs. Anderson?" Sweets asked, handing her a tissue.

"No," she replied, wiping her tears. "Just tell me what happened?"

"We don't know for sure," Booth said. "We are still working on it. We were hoping that you could answer some questions for us."

Mrs. Anderson nodded.

"Do you know if Lisa had any enemies?" Booth asked.

"No, everyone seemed to like her."

"What about after the breaking and entering?"

"No, after she got treatment, she was doing well." Sweets noticed that Mrs. Anderson quickly looked away from Booth and himself. He figured she was lying about that and figured he should press the issue.

"It can be hard for us to admit that treatment is working," Sweets told her. "It feels like failure when someone gets help and it doesn't work or they reject it. Did Lisa have problems with her medication?"

"She didn't like it," Mrs. Anderson admitted. "She said it made her numb. Lisa always wanted to stop it, but I wouldn't let her."

"Do you know what she might have been doing in New Jersey?" Booth asked.

"I don't know. I hadn't seen in her so long. She did call about two days ago. She said she was alright. She was really excited about a new drug she was on. Lisa also met a boy there. Trevor Watkins. She said she was finally happy."

"Do you know why she ran away?" Sweets asked.

"After she quit her last drug, there was a fight," Mrs. Anderson explained, growing more upset. "My husband was very upset, accused her of sabotaging herself. Lisa yelled at him, saying she didn't know what he was going through. She stormed off and never came back."

"Thank you, Mrs. Anderson," Booth said, giving her his card. "We'll let you know if we find anything. Call me, if you need to."

Booth and Sweets left the house and drove back to the Hoover building.

"You know a drug that worked on bi-polar that didn't have the side effects of lithium could be a miracle drug," Sweets told Booth.

"And worth a lot of money," Booth said. "And big problems if the drug stopped working."


	3. Sometimes You Can't Make it on Your Own

"I've got it," Hodgins said, putting his hands into his lab coat front pockets. "The substance holding the bones together is cyanoacrylate, commonly known as super glue."

"Good work, Dr. Hodgins," Brennan complimented him. "So, how do we remove it?"

"Nitromethane is most effective solvent for super glue."

"How do we get some?" Wendell asked.

"It's used as fuel in drag racing, so it shouldn't be too hard to get."

"Anything that isn't a type of rocket fuel?" Cam asked, returning to the lab. She didn't want Hodgins anywhere near something explosive in the lab. He could get in enough trouble as it was.

"Acetone works, too." Hodgins replied, clearly disappointed that he couldn't get his hands on the nitromethane. He had some plans and experiments to run with it.

"Great, some nail polish remover," Cam ordered.

* * *

><p>"I should have a basic profile by tomorrow," Sweets told Booth, attempting to break the silence. "It won't have specific details to look at, but can help you focus on what to look for."<p>

They drove mostly in silence. Booth was thinking about what happened to the Andersons. Daughter on the run after a family fight. He hated these kinds of cases. Family squabbles always affected him. He had his own personal family problems that he didn't like to deal with.

Sweets wasn't too comfortable with it, either. His own experiences in foster care had shaped him into the person he was today. But every case like this was like picking a scab off and it revealed old wounds.

"I can't believe they let her walk out," Booth finally admitted his rage at the situation. "How can you just let your daughter leave? Especially when you know she has a mental disorder?

Sweets looked over to see Booth's knuckles turning white from the death grip he had on the steering wheel. He had to diffuse the situation as best he could.

"Every parent wants what's best for the child. They'd like to think they know what's best. For the Andersons, they just wanted Lisa to be healthy. The best option is still lithium. It is the drug that all others are measured against. The side effects aren't great, but it works. The others aren't as effective. Some people can't take the feeling of being numb that sometimes comes with it. They feel life is better dealing with the ups and downs then being leveled out. It's a very difficult thing to judge. If her parents felt that was best for her, they would want her to continue the medication."

"They should have never let her leave," Booth said. "Once she's out in the world, all kinds of bad things can happen."

"She needed a better support system for sure," Sweets agreed.

"Family doesn't turn their back on each other. They look out for each other."

"There should be consequences for actions. So should they look out of each other like you did for Jared or like you do for Parker? How is he by the way?"

"Fine," Booth answered, a little surprised about how the conversation turned. "He seems to be doing alright. Rebecca seems to have a steady boyfriend for now. Parker likes that. He keeps asking when I'm going to get a girlfriend."

"What do you tell him?"

"I'm pretty good on my own."

Sweets didn't believe him.

* * *

><p>The nail polish remover helped to dissolve the super glue. Once the bones were free, Brennan picked up the hand and looked at the inside part.<p>

"This would explain the anomalies," Brennan said, smiling having figured out the most puzzling aspect of the crime. "It appears our murderer has cut the hands from the male victims and glued them to the females and vice versa. The killer was trying to make identification impossible. I would hypothesize the killer did the same with the teeth."

Her smile faded when she looked at the wrist bone. There was a pattern of curves on the inside. The lines were evenly spaced throughout the length of the bone.

"What do you make of this, Wendell?" Brennan asked.

Wendell looked at the bone. The pattern was intriguing. He knew what it was, but it didn't make any sense.

"It looks like the swirl a smooth blade would produce after being freshly sharpened," he said. "The blade will get duller with each cut and once the starting point of the blade came around, the cut would be a little less smooth, creating this circular pattern."

"But a smooth blade cannot cut through bone," Brennan reminded Wendell. "Only a serrated one can."

"I know, but that is the pattern. It's the only thing it can be."

"Clearly it's not the only thing."

While the little argument was going on, Hodgins was looking at the acetone on the examination table. Inside of the clear liquid where some very fine, dark particles. He quickly put on some gloves and got a beaker. He pushed the liquid into the beaker.

"This could be huge," Hodgins said to himself, but everyone turned to see what he meant. "If I could figure out what these particles, I could narrow down a location of where the super glue was used."

While everyone continued working, Brennan went to Angela's room to see her progress on facial reconstructions. The way the case was going, her facial reconstructions were needed more than ever. With no fingerprints and the teeth all mixed up, they could not use dental records, her faces were the best ways to identify the victims.

"How are things going, Angela?" Brennan asked.

"It's tougher than usual," Angela admitted. "Not being able to use the teeth affects the look of the mouth. Trying to pin point exactly what it looks like involves more number crunching than I'd like."

Brennan stood by Angela, watching her shade the face, making slight changes. It always fascinated Brennan how Angela worked. The artistry that made up of a face is extraordinary. A little more shade or a little less changed the face so much. It was a skill Brennan wished she could have.

"I think the death of Mr. Nigel Murray has affected me more than usual," Brennan admitted. "I think the fact he was murdered at the Jeffersonian has something to do with it. I find it so hard to come home to an empty apartment. How do you deal with it?"

"Sweetie," Angela said, pulling Brennan into a hug. "It's been difficult on all of us. I've been lucky to have Hodgins with me. He's been so great at just making feel safe. He's there when I need him, whether it's just to talk, hold me, or have some incredible sex."

"I normally can get through this on my own. Why is this one so different?"

"Sometimes you can't make it on your own."

* * *

><p>Booth pulled into his parking spot at the Hoover Building. Sweets and Booth got out of the SUV and headed towards the elevator.<p>

"We all need someone to fall back on," Sweets told him. "No man is an island. Remember that."


	4. Love and Peace, Or Else

Booth's cell phone rang in the early morning and woke him up. He checked the ID and saw it was Hacker. That wasn't good. A call that early from the boss meant he was going to be chewed out or there was a body found. Neither possibility was a good one.

"Booth," he answered.

"Do we have any new information on the bodies in New Jersey?" Hacker was almost too cool, like he was just waiting to erupt.

"We have a body IDed and we are waiting on some results and a psych profile."

"That's not good enough," Hacker started. "The boss is breathing down my neck and the media is breathing down his. That means I'm all over you until we get results."

"The team is doing the best they can, this is hard case."

"I don't want to hear it! You tell those squints at the Jeffersonian they work for us! They better produce results or else!"

Booth heard the loud slam as Hacker slammed the phone into the cradle. What a terrible way to start the day. Booth still had a bunch of paper work to do and now he had to get motivational on the Jeffersonian team. They were the best. How was he going to get them to move any faster? Booth needed some coffee.

* * *

><p>Brennan stepped back to admire her work. After some complex calculations and reworking, she had successfully reassembled the skeleton of Lisa Anderson. She put back the hands, feet, and all of the teeth. This was one of her harder jobs and she couldn't keep the smile from her face.<p>

"What are you so happy about?" Cam asked, approaching the table that Brennan was working on.

"I've completed the assembly of Lisa Anderson."

"Very good work, Dr. Brennan. You continue to impress."

"I know."

"I have some news as well. The two bodies with tissue died as a result of crushed larynx, probably a result of ligature strangulation."

"That's a likely assumption," Brennan confirmed.

"Also, tox screen came back." Cam handed Brennan the folder with the results. Brennan opened it and was surprised with the results.

"Gamma-Hydroxybutric acid?"

"GHB," Cam said. "Our murderer drugged the victims, probably to make it easier to transport them. That way he could strangle them without prying eyes."

"I have found some identifiers in our other victims," Wendell said, carrying a flash drive. He loaded the pictures to the computer and various screens around the lab.

"Our most recent male victim has the beginning of remolding of his left foreman," Wendell pointed to the x-rays. "Another male victim had it on several ribs, while a female appears to have her 11th and 12th ribs removed."

"Do you think our killer did that?" Brennan asked.

"I don't think so. There are so signs of that on the other victims. This is only a guess, since I have no soft tissue to confirm it, but I bet they were removed as a form of plastic surgery."

"Good work, Wendell," Cam said.

"Yes, I agree," Brennan added.

"I still don't know what caused the cut marks," Wendell confessed. "But I believe it to be a surgical saw."

* * *

><p>Booth sat at his desk doing paperwork. He hated paperwork. He wished he could spend more time investigating crimes and catching murderers. But it was part of his job to get it done and so he did. He was moving along quickly when there was a knock on the door. Why did he need to fill out request forms to work his case?<p>

"Come in," Booth said. Sweets walked into the office, carrying two manila folders and had a big smile on his face. He sat down in the seat across from Booth.

"Good news. Which one do you want to hear first?" Sweets asked, holding up both folders.

"The right one," Booth answered.

"I've done some investigating. Turns out there are eighteen medical schools in the New York/New Jersey area, all of which are running drug trials of one kind or another. Only two are currently running a trial on bi-polar disorder: Rutgers and NYU. NYU currently has a Lisa Anderson and a Trevor Watkins in the trial."

"I thought the names of people were confidential."

"Only to the researchers," Sweets said. "Doctors often check on their patients well being if they know there are in the trial. I merely said I was recommending doctor."

Booth leaned back in his seat.

"NYU? Guess I'm going to have to go to New York. What else do you have?"

"Profile. The person is hyper competitive."

"Wait, competition is a bad thing? I thought competition brought out the best in people."

"For most people it does. You know the expression 'winning is everything, it's the only thing?'"

"Yeah."

"That's not a healthy outlook. It's puts victory over the spirit of competition, which is trying your best and playing fairly. This person can't handle losing. They see the success that you and Dr. Brennan have together, you're numerous solved cases, and wish to one up you. The attempt to make identification impossible is the challenge the killer is presenting. They want to be the one case you can't solve. They want that victory. They show signs of narcissism and megalomania. They believe that he or she is smarter than everyone and believes he or she will never be caught. As for whom they could be? Probably someone who feels they haven't achieved their potential, someone slighted by society and this is their attempt to prove their value."

* * *

><p>"Please tell me you guys have something new for me," Booth said as he entered the Jeffersonian.<p>

"Cam figured the cause of death, strangulation," Wendell said.

"Our victims are being drugged with GHB," Cam added.

"I've got good news," Hodgins said, bringing his results with him. "The powder between the hand and wrist was carbon."

"How is that good?" Wendell asked, sarcastically.

"It's something, unlike your smooth blade theory," Hodgins retorted.

"Really? Carbon is only the fourth most abundant element in the universe, as well as having up to fifteen different allotropes."

"Well at least this is real."

"Stop it!" Brennan almost yelled, taking everyone by surprise. "This is a place of science and reason and I won't have you two ruin it with a pissing contest."

Everyone stared at Brennan.

"Did you just saw a pissing contest?" Hodgins asked. Everyone started to laugh.

"You've been hanging around Booth too long," Wendell said. The tension started to ease out of the room.

"I've got an idea," Cam said, trying to be peacemaker. "Why don't the two of you do an experiment to find the blade?" Hodgins' eyes lit up.

"Yeah, we could get some human bone substitute…"

"And some ballistics gel…"

"And make our own arms," Hodgins and Wendell said together.

"Let's start making those and gather some blades," Hodgins instructed.

"How do they turn so quickly?" Cam asked, amazed at how Hodgins and Wendell went from mocking to friends in a matter of seconds.

"It's a guy thing," Booth answered. "Thanks for the new updates. That'll get Hacker off my back for a little while. As for you, Bones, get your stuff packed. We're going to New York tomorrow."

"Really?" Brennan asked. "But I've got a lot to do here."

"The squints can handle it, besides do you really want to be around their arm cutting experiment?"

Brennan didn't need to answer.

"I'll pick you up at eight. Be ready. We've got a killer to catch."


	5. City of Blinding Lights

Booth couldn't sleep. Every time he tried, Brennan filled his dream. They weren't all sexual, but most were. This had been going on ever since she came to his apartment that night after Vincent was killed. The way she laid next to him, felt so good and right. He also couldn't contain his erection. Bones had to feel it, but she said nothing. They just lay together that night.

To add to his problems, he had received a call from Hacker that told him that due to budget cuts, he would have to share a room with her in New York. Sharing a room with Brennan. At least they wouldn't share a bed, but he had tried to keep a distance from her that night. They were just too close; things seemed to happening so fast.

His alarm would be going off soon and Booth thought he could use a long shower. He still had an erection that he had all night long. He thought of taking a cold shower, but that wouldn't help him. He figured he could take of the problem himself.

Booth let the water heat up and grabbed some lube he had around in case the situation called for it. In this case, it did. He let his mind wander to the night Brennan stayed with him, how he wanted it go. His erection was obvious in his pajama bottoms. He tried to sleep. Brennan noticed. She teased him, gently brushing against it.

He imagined she moved down and pulled his pajamas down. She smiled and licked his hard dick. He moaned at the thought. "Do you like this Seeley?" she would ask him. She always called him Seeley in his dreams. She swallowed his dick whole.

It didn't take long for Booth to get close to the edge. He stroked himself harder and faster to reach climax. He shuddered as he came, shooting his load down the drain. He composed himself afterwards and got ready from breakfast.

* * *

><p>They checked into their hotel in the afternoon. They went to the separate beds and unpacked, each one secretly spying on the other to see what they had brought. Both were looking for an indication that their time spent together would be anything but professional. Both hoped the other thought that way, but couldn't tell.<p>

Bones was checking in the Jeffersonian, to see if Wendell could complete the second skeleton. Hodgins was working on making model human arms from experimentation. Cam was trying her best to give him something else to do. Angela had finished the facial reconstruction of the second skeleton and sent the picture to Brennan.

Booth called Caroline.

"I need a warrant to have access to Trevor Watkins' medical records," he said.

"Did you confirm that he is a victim?" Caroline asked.

"No, but he was in the study and need to know if the injuries match the ones the skeleton."

"If he's not dead, there's not much I can do for you, cherie. If he was missing I could argue that he is presumed dead and we are trying to ID what could be his body. Give me something to work with."

"I'll do my best."

"Angela sent a picture of second victim," Brennan told Booth as he hung up. She showed him the picture Angela sent him. It was a white male, in his late twenties. "We can see if that is Trevor Watkins."

* * *

><p>Booth and Brennan drove to NYU medical school and found out where the group running the drug trial was. Turns out, it was done all out-patient. Nobody stayed in the building. Booth and Brennan marched to the receptionist's desk. Booth pulled out his ID.<p>

"Special Agent Seeley Booth," he said. "This is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. We would like to speak with Dr. Cyrus Greene."

"His office is on the third floor, room 27," the receptionist told them. They took the elevator up to the third floor and found the doctor's office. Booth knocked on the door.

"Yes?" the doctor answered from his desk.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, I have some questions for you."

The door opened and the Booth and Brennan entered the office. They sat down across from the doctor.

"What can I help you with?" he asked.

"We were hoping to get the medical records from one of the people in your bi-polar study, one Trevor Watkins," Booth said.

"You know I can't do that, patient/doctor privilege, not to mention medical privacy."

"He may be dead, Dr.," Booth replied. "Now isn't the time for this."

"Maybe dead? I have to put my license, my career, and my money on the line for maybe."

"Is this him?" Booth asked, holding up Angela's picture of Trevor.

"It could be, but a drawing isn't going to convince me."

"That is not a drawing," Brennan said. "It is an artist rendering of a facial reconstruction from the skull of the victim."

"Sounds like hair splitting to me."

"Fine, just tell me this," Booth spoke. "Had Trevor Watkins been showing up to his scheduled time for appointments and medication. That doesn't violate any confidentiality to know if he's showing up for something we know he's supposed to be here for."

"Let me check," Cyrus said. He went into his computer and checked to see if Trevor had made is appointments. "He has not been. According to this he left the trial about a month ago."

Booth reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He had it on speaker for the conversation so he wouldn't have to call Caroline again.

"Is that enough for a warrant?" he asked.

"I'll get you one by the end of the day."

"Thank you," Booth ended the call. "Do you really want me to come back here again or can you just give me the records?"

Cyrus sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Booth and Brennan got out of the SUV and looked at the apartment complex. It was a rather nice one on Greenwich Village. They walked into the building and the doorman at his post didn't recognize them.<p>

"May I help you?" he asked, smugly.

"What apartment is Trevor Watkins in?" Brennan asked.

"Whom may I tell him is asking?"

"FBI," Booth said, getting tired of the doorman's attitude. "He's missing."

"He's in apartment 4G."

"Thank you," Booth said, walking away from the doorman.

Booth and Brennan went to the fourth floor and found 4G. Booth tried the knob, but it was locked. Booth reached into his pocket and pulled out a lock pick. He quickly defeated the lock and opened the door.

Nothing seemed out of place. The apartment was well organized. Booth checked the door jamb for signs of forced entry and found none. There were no signs of a struggle; nothing seemed to be missing There were pictures of around the apartment. Pictures of Trevor, his family, and him and Lisa.

"He looks happy," Brennan noted. Booth and Brennan began to search through files that were in the apartment, looking for anything, bank statements, credit cards, something to show a problem. It seemed like Trevor had everything together.

"Hello, what's this?" Booth said to himself.

"What?"

"It's a receipt for a custom made ring, two custom made rings. We didn't find any jewelry with the bodies, did we?"

"No."

"So the killer would still have the rings. Custom stuff is easy to identify, so he'd want to sell it. We need to know what this looked like and go to the local pawn shops."

"He could have thrown it away," Brennan supposed.

"Maybe. If so, this will help us to look for it."

* * *

><p>"Anything new?" Brennan asked the Jeffersonian, via Skype. She sent them the copies of Trevor's medical records.<p>

"Angela's finished more faces and we'll send the pictures to you," Wendell said. Before he could say anything else, Hodgins pushed him out of the way to talk to Booth and Brennan.

"Guys, did you say this trial was being run at NYU?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Booth wondered.

"Because NYU is a member of the American Association of Universities."

"So?"

"That's a group of 59 universities in the United States and two in Canada. They account for 58% of all research grants, most of it from federal dollars. We're talking billions of dollars in tax payer money that goes to these schools. I would tread lightly, Booth. Those schools do not want their money taken away from them."

"Is this another one of your conspiracies?"

"Any time money that kind of money is on the line, watch your back."

"Thanks for the concern, Hodgins," Brennan said. "But we've got to go eat."

* * *

><p>"That was rather impressive," Brennan told Booth. They were enjoying a nice dinner. Brennan wanted to enjoy her time in New York and try some of the more upscale restaurants. Booth argued, saying the FBI would never pay for it. Brennan said she would.<p>

"What was?" Booth asked.

"Leaving your cell phone on so Caroline could hear the whole conversation," Brennan explained. "I didn't even know you had it on."

"It was a last minute thing. I figured it would speed up the action." Booth smiled at Brennan. He looked into her blue eyes. Brennan blushed a little at the way Booth looked at her. There was just something about him, especially when he focused on her, made her feel like there was no one else. She knew his sniper training gave him that focus, but she often wondered what he could do with it.

Booth knew that Brennan had the same focus he did; he saw her study bones for hours, looking for minute details. He thought about what it would be like to be under her study. He also liked the way she looked in that black dress she had on. The neckline plunged just enough to have him wonder.

Their own thoughts were broken up when dessert came. Neither realized they were just staring at each other for about five minutes. Booth had ordered the cheesecake and Brennan a chocolate napoleon.

"Are you enjoying your dessert?" Brennan asked, coyly.

"Yes," Booth answered. "Does that have three kinds of chocolate?"

"It does. Dark on the bottom, milk in the middle, and white on top."

"Isn't chocolate an aphrodisiac?"

"Yes, even the ancient Aztecs were aware of it. Montezuma was said to eat copious amounts to fuel his trysts."

"Really? Is it that good?"

"It is amazing."

Booth swallowed as Brennan took another bite. He couldn't fall again, not after what happened last time.


	6. All Because of You

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken so long to update, but my computer crashed. With the holiday weekend, it took longer to get it back.

Booth and Brennan both had a restless night's sleep. They dreamed, wishing they could say to each other what they did in dreams. The night out had each of them turned on. Each couldn't stop thinking of the other, but both were unsure how to proceed.

Booth dreamed of the ocean. He and Brennan were on the beach, lying next to each other. The sun was setting in front of them. Brennan was looking beautiful, she was always beautiful in Booth's eyes. She was wearing a white bikini, a floral wrap around her waist, and a flower in her hair, by her left ear. Booth was wearing jeans, with the legs rolled up to his ankles.

Booth felt great here. The sun was warm and there was slight breeze. Brennan was next to him and he didn't have a care in the world. He stared at her and smiled. She looked happy. Brennan turned and saw Booth watching her. She smiled back at him.

"All because of you, I haven't slept in so long," he told her. "But when I do, I dream of lying in your arms."

"You can do that," she said.

"No, this isn't real, but I'd like it to be."

Booth kissed her as his alarm went off.

Meanwhile, Brennan was dreaming of darkness. She didn't know where she was and was frightened. She tried to stand up, but couldn't. She felt like she was sitting in a chair, but couldn't move her arms or feet.

"Hello!" she yelled into the darkness.

"Bones!" she heard Booth yell out.

"I'm here Booth."

"Keep talking, I'll follow your voice."

"How close are you, Booth? Booth? Please say you are there."

With that, something was lifted from her eyes and she could see Booth. She was so relieved to see him. He quickly untied her and pulled her up and wrapped her in her arms.

"How come you always protect me?" she asked him.

"I told you I'd never abandoned you." Brennan put her head into Booth's firm chest and inhaled and smelled his cologne, mixed with the smell of Booth. It was her favorite scent.

"How can you keep that promise?"

"I'm a man of my word."

"All because of you, I believe in angels," she confessed. "But not the kind with wings. The kind that always bring you home, no matter where you are."

"Like a guardian angel?"

"Yes."

Brennan kissed him as her alarm went off.

* * *

><p>Booth and Brennan drove to the custom jewelry store on the receipt: Luther's Custom Jewelry. They managed to find a place to park that wasn't too far from it. The building looked nice and there wasn't a security door where they would be buzzed in.<p>

Since there wasn't anyone in the front of the store, Booth took the time to look around. There were display cases that showed various pieces of jewelry; rings, necklaces, bracelets. They all looked beautiful.

Brennan went to the back of the room and there was a button on a display case that said to push it for assistance. She pushed it, but it didn't ring, like she expected it to. However, a man came from the back room in a few moments.

"May I help you?" he asked. The man was wearing a shirt and tie with a black apron over it.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth," Booth said, showing him his ID.

"How can I help the FBI?" Luther asked.

"We're investigating a murder," Brennan explained. "Our victim purchased a custom piece of jewelry from here. Do you know what piece it was?"

Luther took the receipt and he knew what the piece was.

"Yes, I remember this piece," he said. "It was a great design, if I say so myself. Let me get you the model piece I created."

Luther went into the back room. Booth began to tap on the glass, waiting for Luther to come back. He tapped on the button, trying to prevent an awkward silence. Luther came back with a ring design on a piece of paper.

"Please don't tap the button," Luther said. "It took me a lot of time to install the electrical components. It makes light flash in the back so I know when a customer is here."

"Why does it flash light?" Booth asked.

"It is rather loud when I'm cutting stones. I wouldn't hear a buzzing sound."

"That's a very good idea," Brennan said.

"Thank you. Now, here the design."

Luther put the paper on the display case. The ring wasn't a closed circle, but rather two points that attached to each other with a looping line.

"But it's not closed," Booth said. "I thought rings represent unending love."

"It's a short anniversary ring," Luther explained. "The couple wasn't even together for a year. Their love is gradually coming together. As time goes on, I can bring those points together, forming the closed circle."

"Thank you," Booth said, rather sarcastically. "We're going to need a copy of this."

"Certainly," Luther said.

Once Booth and Brennan were given a copy, they went back to the SUV.

"This should be easy to find if the killer pawned it."

* * *

><p>Wendell and Hodgins had four ballistics gel arms made and ready to go. They assembled four different weapons: a surgical saw, a smooth bladed circular saw, a serrated circular saw, and a cross cut circular saw. Wendell and Hodigns were both wearing a rubber apron over the lab coats and big rubber gloves. They had ear protectors around their necks. Both had big smiles on their faces.<p>

"Wendell, would you like to go first?" Hodgins asked.

"Yes I would."

Wendell picked up the surgical saw and announced, "Test one, surgical saw."

They both put their ear protection in and Wendell started the saw. The whirling blade easily cut through the gel and bone. A big splatter of fake blood splashed into a Wendell's face. Hodgins laughed when he saw what happened to Wendell.

"Did you really have to put so much fake blood into the arm?" Wendell asked, agitated.

"It's a realistic amount," Hodgins answered. Wendell wiped his face off while Hodgins looked at the wound. The wound showed traces of bone chipping and there were pieces of bone on the table. "It doesn't match. My turn."

Hodgins picked up a serrated circular saw. "Test two, serrated blade."

The blade cut through the arm and Hodgins was sprayed with fake blood. Wendell checked the wound. "No match. Still think the blood was the right amount?"

"It was a bit much," Hodgins said, wiping his face.

* * *

><p>Booth opened the door to the hotel room. He loosened his tie and sighed. It was a tough time going all over New York, going to every pawn shop looking for the seller of the custom rings. Nobody had sold anything matching the description.<p>

Brennan wasn't far behind Booth. She was tired from driving all over, as well. She sat in the chair at the desk, while Booth fell on the bed. Brennan opened her laptop and saw she had three new messages. She opened Hodings first.

**No luck on the weapon. All blades made the same cut, chipping the bones away. Nothing produced the circular pattern that was on each victim.**

"No match on the blade," Brennan informed Booth, who groaned at more bad news. She opened Angela's message next.

**Finished all facial reconstructions. Ran faces through the missing persons database. Interesting discovery. All last seen at drug trials being conducted at NYU. The lead researcher was Cyrus Greene.**

"Booth, look at this," Brennan said, showing the e-mail. Booth quickly scanned it.

"I'll call Caroline; see if it's enough to bring in him for questioning."

Brennan check the third message from Sweets.

**I hope things are going well in New York. I'll stop by for our session tomorrow.**

Brennan wasn't pleased with that news and had a feeling Booth wouldn't be either.


	7. A Man and a Woman

Sweets arrived at the hotel, well ahead of Brennan and Booth's regular session. He was thinking of doing something different, but didn't want to spring it on Booth and Brennan. He knocked on the door and Brennan answered it.

"Dr. Sweets," she said, stepping back to allow him in.

"Dr. Brennan," Sweets replied. He surveyed the room. It looked perfectly normal. He couldn't find any sign that Brennan and Booth had surrendered to temptation. He couldn't find Booth at all.

"Where's Agent Booth?" he asked.

"He's getting some coffee."

"I thought you would have ordered room service."

"Not with FBI budget cuts."

Booth knocked on the door and Sweets opened it. Booth was carrying a tray with three coffees in it.

"Thank you so much, Booth," Sweet said, taking a coffee. "Now I've want try something new. So far, I've been dealing with Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth. I want to get to the core of Seeley and Temperance. I want to our sessions to be as a man and a woman. What do you think?"

Before anyone could answer, Booth's cell phone rang.

"Booth," he said. "Thank you."

"What is it?" Sweets asked.

"I've got to go pick up Cyrus Greene."

* * *

><p>Cyrus Greene was sitting in an interrogation room in 26 Federal Plaza. Booth was waiting in the room next door, watching through a one-way mirror. He was holding a manila folder which contained several notes he had made about Dr. Cyrus Greene, as well as other information. He wanted to let Cyrus get anxious, waiting for Booth to appear. Booth wasn't happy with the set up here; it wasn't like the one in D.C.<p>

Here was very sterile. A plan, white room with one window. There was a table with one chair on each side of it. It was decently lit, but it had no character. The room in D.C. used specialty designed walls to keep the suspect from getting comfortable. That unease gave Booth an advantage. He would just have to do this the old fashioned way.

Brennan and Sweets entered the room he was in.

"What are you doing here?" Booth asked.

"We wanted to watch you in action," Brennan said.

"Is that a problem, Agent Booth?" Sweets asked.

"No."

Booth wasn't even looking at Brennan or Sweets. He was focused solely on Cyrus Greene in the next room. Watching each time he tapped his finger, each time he sipped some coffee, each time he checked the clock, or looked around the room. Booth followed each movement, looking for something that neither Brennan nor Sweets could pick up.

When the moment was right Booth left the room and entered the interrogation room. Cyrus was surprised when Booth entered. That's exactly what Booth wanted. He put the manila folder onto the desk, but did not open it.

"Would you like some more coffee, Dr.?" Booth asked. The question confused Cyrus. He was bracing for some direct questioning and being accused of things.

"No thanks, I'm fine," Cyrus answered.

"Watch Booth," Sweets told Brennan. "He's looking to develop a rapport with the subject. He's going to get Cyrus confortable and then pounce."

Booth leaned back in his chair, continuing to play it cool. He studied Cyrus and was getting ready to attack.

"I'm going to tell you, it's not looking good for you," Booth started. "Two victims from your drug trial killed and dismembered with surgical precision. It suggests someone who has extensive knowledge of human anatomy."

"There are a lot of people with that," Cyrus answered.

"You used to be the head of clinical development," Booth said, leaning towards Cyrus. "What happened?"

"Notice how Booth leans in," Sweets explained. "He's getting into Cyrus' personal space."

"Things didn't work out," Cyrus replied, leaning back into his chair.

"Didn't work out? You went from being head of the department to running drug trials. What happened to all that potential?"

Cyrus Green remained silent. Booth opened up the folder. He pulled out some press clippings showing that a major lawsuit that Pfizer lost.

"Drianul," Booth said. "Hugely successful schizophrenia drug. Everyone thought you had it. Pfizer was headed for a big pay day. You were on the cover of the New England Journal of Medicine. Then, it all went wrong, embolisms. People died. Victims sued. Pfizer lost two billion dollars. They threatened to stop research at NYU. The federal government was looking into the matter. NYU almost lost its membership in the Association of American Universities. Nobody knew what went wrong."

Booth pulled out Angela's facial reconstructions.

"These four people were in your trial, they all ended up dead before the end. What happened?"

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"No, you figured no one would find them and as time went by it looked like you were right. You went back to work. You found your next big thing. You were going to be on top again, but then there were more problems. What was it this time?"

"I didn't kill anybody!" Cyrus yelled at Booth. "I took an oath to help people! I don't know what happened with Drianul. Nobody ever reported any problems."

"I'm going to get a warrant and check that out."

"Do that."

Booth left the interrogation room and went back to the room with Sweets and Brennan. He watched Cyrus though the glass.

"I don't think he did it," Booth finally said.

"What makes you think that?" Brennan asked.

"He didn't react right. When I pressed him about how respected he was, he didn't flinch. He said he was trying to help people. The guy who did this, it would be all about him. He wouldn't be a doctor to help people, but for people to be impressed."

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Sweets sat in the chair. He turned it away from the desk to face Booth and Brennan, who were sitting on the edge of Booth's bed. Sweets tapped on his notebook with his pen.<p>

"I want to try something different," he said. "We've had our sessions together. I know we were working through your working relationship together, but I think I need to meet you individually."

"What?" Brennan and Booth said simultaneously.

"Let's face it; you two have built up walls, both between each other and around the both of you. I have asked that you be honest with me and you haven't."

"I haven't lied to you," Brennan defended herself. "Have you, Booth?"

"No."

"Not outright," Sweets explained. "But lies of omission. I asked your relationship, but you only told me up to a certain point. I feel like I've come in on something without knowing the beginning. For instance, you didn't tell me about your first kiss until a long time after we started. I think that you won't say certain things in front of each other and maybe going one on one will help avoid these problems."

Booth and Brennan glanced at each other. Neither was sure about this change of routine.

"Do we really have a choice," Booth asked.

"No."

"Then I guess we have to."

"Okay, I'll see Booth in the morning and Dr. Brennan in the afternoon. Get a good night's sleep."


	8. Crumbs From Your Table

Sweets met Booth for breakfast. He thought it would be more comfortable if the met at a diner, similar to the Royal Diner they were used to in D.C. Sweets ordered some fruit with his oatmeal. Booth had eggs with hash browns and toast.

"I wanted to see you on your own, because you and Brennan often defend each other," Sweets explained. "I find that I can't get true responses from each of you with the other there. Since I learned recently about your first kiss when Dr. Brennan, is there anything else you want to share?"

"After a hard case, Brennan said she was ready to be in a relationship with me," Booth admitted.

"See what I mean," Sweets said, exasperated. "You guys aren't honest with me. You just give me crumbs." Sweets tried to calm himself down. "When were you going to tell me this?"

"I don't know."

"What stopped you?"

"I was seeing Hanah at the time. Since then, it has never really come up."

"Why not?"

Booth thought about that. He couldn't really figure out why he hadn't brought up the subject again. It was almost as if they both tried to forget it ever happened. Then, they spent the night together. He just held her, but it felt so right.

"I don't know."

"Seeley, you don't opt for happiness," Sweets told him.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't opt for happiness. Everyone can see how happy you are when you around Temperance, but yet you put up these artificial constructs. You say it's for Parker's safety or her safety, but you've taken a bullet for her."

Booth tried to interrupt, but Sweets pressed on.

"The fact is, it doesn't matter who you are with. Any one of your friends or relationships has the potential for some criminal to hurt you with. You say the timing was wrong, well it's right now. So, give me another reason."

"Bones doesn't want to get married."

"Do you want to get married? I know you think it's the right thing to do, but is that what you are looking for?"

"I'd love to have a family, a whole family, but I don't know if Brennan wants that."

"Have you ever asked her?"

They sat in silence for the rest of the meal. When the check came, Sweets took it.

"If you truly want to be happy, go for it. Things like that usually have a way of working out."

* * *

><p>Hodgins was sitting, staring at the sample of carbon they had extracted from the bones of all the victims. It was something that he couldn't figure out. How did pieces of carbon get mixed in with the super glue? He sighed rather loudly.<p>

"Something wrong?" Angela asked, walking into the room. She went over and put her arms around Hodings, hugging him from behind. Hodings put his hands on hers.

"I can't for the life of me figure out how this carbon got here."

"Didn't Wendell say not to worry about that because there's so much carbon in the world?"

"Yeah, but I can't turn my back on some evidence. I have to figure it out. It would help if I knew what it is?" Hodgins stood up and began to pace around the room.

"What do you mean? Isn't it all the same?"

"No. It could be graphite, amorphous, nanotube, and it could even be steel, if mixed with iron. I just need to know what form it's in."

"Why don't you use a microscope?"

"We don't have a powerful enough one. I need a big one. I need an electron microscope. I need access to a physics department."

"I have a friend at Georgetown; maybe he could let you use theirs."

Hodgins eyes went wide and he smiled. "You do?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem. This is a murder investigation."

Hodgins grabbed Angela and kissed her. "You're the best." Hodgins raced down the hall, screaming for Wendell.

* * *

><p>"You seem a little nervous, Temperance," Sweets said, noting Brennan's unusually straight and rigid posture. She was also neglecting her salad. "Are you?"<p>

"Why would I be?"

"People often are tense when doing something they aren't comfortable with. I know that you don't think to highly of therapy and psychoanalysis. I understand that."

"Good, then I hope you see how unnecessary this all is."

"On the contrary, this is very necessary. If you and Booth are together, you hide behind each other, defending each other. You keep secrets. Like the fact that you told Booth you were willing to try a relationship with you."

Brennan was shocked and little embarrassed that Sweets had found out about that. She was embarrassed because Booth turned her down. She wasn't often turned down by men. She was the only who stopped seeing them, for various reasons.

"I take your silence as to mean it's true," Sweets said. "That makes a significant change in your relationship. You were ready to try something you were against previously."

"But Booth was seeing someone," Brennan explained, a little upset that it was Hanah. She didn't like her because there were so many things to like about her. She was independent, had an exciting job, and was beautiful. "But she was wrong for him."

"Why was she wrong for him?"

"She didn't want to marry him. That's the kind of woman Booth is looking for. He wants a wife and to have children."

"He already has a child."

"Parker is a very intelligent child," Brennan smiled, thinking of Parker said she made science cool.

"Yes he is, but if you think Booth is looking for a wife, why did you ask him to be in a relationship with you? You aren't very pro marriage."

"Because it's a social construct. Why do two people need a contract to stay together? Not to mention the anthropological implications, where women were bought from a family to become a wife."

"But Booth doesn't see it that way," Sweets said, taking a sip of his soda.

"No, he talks about love and listening to his heart. It's one of the many organs he listens to."

"That sounds like a very pure look at marriage."

"He's a little naïve. He thinks love can break the laws of physics. Nothing can."

"Have you ever been in love?"

Brennan didn't answer the question. She wanted to give her usual explanation of love was just a mix of certain brain chemicals, how they could be reproduced by eating chocolate or various other means. She wanted to, but she remembered how Booth described love and making love. She wanted to believe him, that there was something out there she hadn't experienced yet.

"No," Brennan finally said.

"Then, you can't be sure. I think, that deep down, you do want to believe in love. You just don't know how. The thing about love is, no one knows how to do it, it just happens."

Sweets thought carefully about what to say next. He had to say it just right.

"You've been through a lot in your childhood. As much as you want to dismiss psychology, your childhood has affected you in very specific ways. You have stopped making personal connections to people from the fear that they will leave you. Your mother, your father, and your brother all abandoned you. Very few people are willing to take the time to work through that and stick with you. It is very difficult. I would say it's like dismantling an atomic bomb."

"What are you saying?"

"Building a real relationship with someone, it may be the hardest thing in the world to do, but it could be the most rewarding."

* * *

><p>"That's it," Hodgins exclaimed, taking his eyes away from the picture on the screen. "It explains everything. King of the lab!"<p>

Hodings turned around to share the moment with someone, but there wasn't anyone. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Booth.

"Booth, it's Hodgins. I know who the killer is."


	9. One Step Closer

"Who is it?" Booth asked. He was practicing what he was going to say to Brennan. After his talk with Sweets, he was going to opt for happiness, as Sweets had put it.

"I don't know who, but I can tell you where to look," Hodgins clarified.

"I swear you better tell me something good," Booth said, getting angry.

"Okay, I used an electron microscope to look at the structure of the carbon that was found in the super glue that held the skeleton together," Hodgins explained. "It was a face-centered cubic structure."

"What does that mean? I don't speak squint."

"That's the diamond lattice."

"Diamonds?"

"Yeah, that's what made the cuts so unique. The saw blade was coated with diamond dust, so as it cut through, the diamond dust more or less sanded the bone smooth, which gave it a curving circular pattern."

"Okay, but who has diamond dust to coat a saw blade?"

"A gem cutter. He would need the diamond dust to cut a diamond down to the appropriate size before polishing it."

"Wouldn't every jewelry store have one of these?"

"No, most jewelry stores have their stones cut wholesale and shipped in. Mainly it's done in Antwerp, Belgium, Surat, India, or Tel Aviv, Israel. You would need to find someone who does custom cutting."

It all clicked for Booth at that moment. "Thanks, Hodgins."

He hung up the phone and called up the local FBI branch and ordered some backup. It was time to catch their killer. He wrote a note to Brennan, since she was with Sweets for the afternoon. He didn't want to bring her to make the arrest anyway. Things could go wrong and fast.

* * *

><p>Brennan arrived back at the hotel room and saw a note on the bed. Booth was going to arrest somebody. She was a little disappointed. She liked being in on the action. It was a nice difference than working on dead bodies, but what could she do, Booth was already gone.<p>

Since she was alone for a little while, she decided to take advantage of it and talk to Angela. She turned on her computer and called Angela on Skype. Soon, Angela's face came onto the screen.

"What's up, Sweetie?" Angela asked. Brennan was looking for someone to talk to. After her session with Sweets, she really needed some advice from someone she trusted. That led her to Angela.

"I need someone to talk to," Brennan said.

"Whoa, you look serious. What's it about?"

"Booth…and me."

"What is it?" Angela gave it her full attention. It was no secret that she wanted Booth and Brennan to be together. She told that to Brennan on more than one occasion. Maybe she was finally ready to listen to her.

"Sweets said something that was very interesting. He said that to work through all of the issues that Booth and I have would be like dismantling an atomic bomb. You have found someone for yourself; I thought you could help me. I know it's a metaphor, but how do you dismantle an atomic bomb?"

"That's easy, with love."

"But love doesn't exist."

"Tempe, the only way to find love is to be open to it. To say love doesn't exist means you aren't open to love. Remember this: to be in love you must be open to love. Did that help?"

"I think it did." Brennan turned off her computer and thought about what Angela had said.

* * *

><p>Booth sat across from Luther Campbell. He had read over the background check he asked to be prepared for him. Luther Campbell was a former academic star at Brown's Alpert Medical School, until he was kicked out for fighting with the faculty. He tried many different jobs, but they ended the same way. He taught himself many different things and started his own business of custom jewelry.<p>

"So, Luther, it's over. We have enough evidence to connect you to all six bodies. We are searching your store and, more specifically, your gem cutter. When we find traces of blood, and we will, it's over."

Luther just sat there as Booth explained all the evidence against him.

"You went to medical school at Brown, so you know enough about the body to successfully detach and reattach hands, feet, and teeth. We are checking your truck for traces of New Jersey swamp. We've collected samples from the scene and we'll compare those. Did you really think you could get away with killing six people?"

"Six?" Luther said surprised. "That's funny."

"Why is that funny?"

"I know when to admit, I've lost. I bow to the superior intellect that Dr. Brennan possesses. Clearly she has more to her than beauty and her credentials are earned. But you tell whoever is prosecuting me that if they want all the bodies, I'll cooperate, but I have some conditions."

"Never happen. We have enough for a conviction and we'll put you on death row."

"I'm sure that's comforting to the families of the six victims, but what about the others. I doubt they'd look too kindly on you not giving them consideration. Aren't they important?"

Booth balled his fists in anger. He couldn't turn his back on other victims. He could only imagine how he would feel if someone did that to him. Not to mention the media outcry. He'd probably be fired for it.

"I can't promise anything," he finally said.

"Just tell the prosecutor my demands. One, no death penalty. Two, I will plead to murder two. Three, I will serve my sentences concurrently."

Booth hated the thought of concurrent sentencing. If he pled murder two, he'd serve twenty-five years before a chance at parole. If he served consecutively, he would have to serve twenty-five years for one person and then twenty-five for the next and so on until he met the minimum for each person. If he served concurrently he'd serve twenty-five once and then get a chance at parole.

"Never gonna happen," he gritted through his teeth.

"The bodies are out there. Now I won't say another word until the prosecutor gets here."

* * *

><p>Booth walked in the hotel room, looking more disheveled than usual. He was upset, even though he caught Luther Campbell. The fact that there were sixteen other bodies upset him. Twenty-two people died and no one had noticed. It was a horrible way to end the day.<p>

Booth said down on the bed and put his head in his hands. He pushed away those thoughts for a moment and ran his speech through his head. He was going to tell Brennan he loved her. He had to. He wouldn't let this moment slip away again. Now was the time.

"Booth, is everything okay?" Brennan asked. She came out of the bathroom, wearing a white, cotton tank-top and black sweatpants. She looked beautiful. Booth stood up. He felt it would be better to say what needed to be said if he was standing.

"I just wanted to say…" he started, but found himself faltering. Why was this so hard? He was just talking to Temperance Brennan, his partner and friend. He always was able to find the right words on so many other occasions, but not now.

"It's okay Booth, you can talk to me," Brennan said, sensing his unease.

"I've been doing some thinking, about the things that are important to me. This was so much easier in my mind."

"Just say it Booth. You can say anything to me."

"Okay. Temperance, the best part of my day is when I show up at the Jeffersonian because I know I get to spend the rest of my day with you. At the risk of ruining our friendship and professional relationship, I have to tell you, I love you."

Brennan doesn't know what to say to Booth's declaration. Booth hanged his head, thinking that was the wrong thing to say. Brennan leaned in, their foreheads touching.

"I just couldn't hold that inside anymore." Brennan wished she had the right words to answer him. Despite her extensive vocabulary, there were no words for what she was feeling. She was just enjoying the moment, being so close to Booth. The rest of the world seemed to disappear while they were together.

"I should go," Booth told her, snapping her out of the moment she was in. He didn't know where, but he couldn't be there after saying what he said and not getting the answer he wanted from Brennan. Booth started to turn away from her.

"Seeley," Brennan said as put her hand on his cheek to stop him. Booth looked right in Brennan's eyes. "I love you, too."

Booth smiled. Slowly, the both leaned in and placed a soft, fleeting kiss on each other's lips. It was as if both were unsure of how to move forward after they said it. It was their first real kiss, one where the both reciprocated. There were no steamboats or anything else, just the two of them.

They kissed again and again. Booth ran his hand through Brennan's hair. Brennan pulled Booth closer to her. They never wanted to stop. Neither tried to take control, neither surrendered it. Their hands began to roam over each other's back. They broke apart, smiling at each other.

"Make love to me, Seeley."


	10. Origin of the Species

Brennan took Booth's hand and led him towards the bed. They both sat down and resumed their kissing. Both took time to explore each other, both with their hands and their tongues. They each began to learn the taste of the other.

Booth took his time to find Brennan's sensitive spots. He kissed his way from her earlobe, down her neck, and up to the other earlobe. Whenever she sighed, Booth gave extra attention to that spot. Brennan loved the sensations that Booth was giving her. She knew he was reading her reactions and using those as guides to bring her pleasure.

Brennan worked on loosening Booth's tie. She lifted it over his head and threw it out of the way. She tried to work the buttons on his shirt, but her hands were shaking. Booth noticed that and used his hands to steady them.

"It's just me, Temperance," he said. He smiled at her to let her know it was alright. Brennan hadn't been this nervous about having sex with someone since she was a virgin. She worried that it might be too built up in her way, the way Booth described making love. She worried she might not be doing it right. She was worried it might just be crappy sex.

Brennan regained her composure and finished unbuttoning Booth's shirt. Booth took his shirt off and dropped it over the side of the bed. Brennan gently pushed Booth down onto the bed and let her hands roam over his strong chest. She felt every muscle ripple under her touch and loved the power that was under her hands. She felt his heartbeat. She could get lost just feeling his smooth skin.

Booth sat up and started to kiss her again. He slid his hands under her tank top and ran them up her back, feeling nothing but smooth skin. Brennan wasn't wearing a bra. He pulled her tank top up and let his hands roam over her breasts. They fit his hands perfectly, neither too big or too small. He flicked his thumbs over her nipples and heard her gasp.

"You like that?" he asked gently.

Brennan shook her head yes. She pulled her tank top off and dropped it. Booth took advantage and began to suck on her nipple. He used his tongue to roll around it and go up and down over the hard peak. He repeated the same treatment on the other nipple. Brennan's breathing became shallower and Booth reached into her sweatpants.

"You're so wet," he whispered to her. Brennan began to rock her hips in motion with Booth's fingers. Booth ran his fingers back and forth on her pussy lips, never entering her.

"Oh yeah," Brennan sighed, urging Booth on. Booth stopped his ministrations and pulled Brennan's sweatpants off. Underneath was a pair of black lace panties. Booth went back to the sensitive spots on Brennan's neck and kissed her. He gently laid her down. He positioned himself between her legs and began kissing from her knee, up her inner thigh, to her hip, and then to her belly button.

"You are so smart, so beautiful, so perfect," he told her as he traveled along her body. He continued kissing back down her hip, down her inner thigh, and down to her knee. Brennan was whimpering, waiting for Booth to move to the place where she wanted him most. Booth teased her a little more, nibbling on her inner thighs before taking a long, hard lick of her pussy.

"Oh Seeley," Brennan said, nearly rising off the bed. Booth saw how glistening her pussy way and licked all around it. Brennan ran her hands through Booth's hair, but didn't hold him in place. She didn't need to. Booth sucked at her clit like he was dying of thirst. Brennan moaned as she received his pleasuring.

"It feels so good," Brennan encouraged Booth. Again, her hips seemed to take on a life her their own and began to rock back and forth. She ran her fingers along Booth's back, lightly, not enough to scratch.

Booth took the sign and slid two fingers into her. He pumped them into her and licked hard on her clit. Brennan could feel the orgasm building inside of her. It grew and grew and needed to be released.

"Seeley!" Brennan cried out as her walls contracted in orgasm. Booth didn't stop thrusting his fingers inside of her and as her walls contracted, it make each sensation that much more pleasurable. She closed her eyes and just felt all the pleasure Booth was giving her. When Brennan opened her eyes, Booth was looking up at her. She smiled.

"Kiss me," she ordered, pulling Booth up from between her legs. She rolled him over and did something she wanted to do for a long time. Brennan unbuckled Booth's "Cocky" belt buckle. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off of legs and dropped them on the floor.

She smiled at the sight of his crazy, every color striped socks. She quickly removed those and went back up to see his cock straining against his black boxer shorts. She had seen Booth naked before, but never fully aroused. She was glad his cocky belt wasn't lying.

Brennan took off Booth's boxers and teased him like he had her. She kissed his thighs and all around his hard cock. Booth was squirming, waiting for Brennan.

"I just want to kiss it," she told him and Brennan did just that, she kissed the very tip of his penis. That one kiss led to another and another and Brennan slowly took more and more of Booth's cock in her mouth.

She slowly pulled it in and out of her mouth. Brennan took him inside of her mouth and took her time, she slid her tongue all around his hard shaft, and her tongue enjoyed the sensation. While Brennan did this, she gently massaged Booth's balls. Booth groaned under Brennan's blowjob.

Brennan finally let go for air. Booth pulled her up so he could kiss her. Brennan continued to stroke Booth's cock. She then gave Booth the same nipple treatment he gave her. Brennan smiled, knowing that Booth isn't always the cool, calm, and collected one. He writhed around and she caused him be like that.

Brennan went back to work on Booth's cock. She swirled her tongue around him and sucked him. Booth let his arm go around Brennan and his fingers played with her pussy. The harder Brennan worked him, the faster Booth stroked her pussy.

"I need you inside me," Brennan told Booth, as she stopped sucking his cock. She straddled Booth's stomach and kissed him. Booth tried to roll over, but Brennan stopped him.

"I like to be on top," she told him. Brennan slowly lowered herself onto Booth. Booth's cock filled Brennan. It was big, but not big enough to hurt it. It felt just right, as if it were made for her. Booth established a slow pace, just letting Brennan feel it as moved in and out of her.

As Brennan moaned, Booth picked up the pace. Brennan moaned louder and louder. Booth worked faster and harder. Brennan loved every moment of it. She moaned and grunted and just let herself go with the feelings of pleasure that were coursing through her body.

"Oh God, Seeley," Brennan whimpered. Booth couldn't keep up the pace and began to falter. Brennan noticed and took the opportunity to grind her clit into Booth. The sensation was incredible. She felt another orgasm starting to happen.

"Cum with me, Seeley," she said. After a few more thrusts, Brennan came again. Booth quickly followed behind her. Brennan felt Booth shoot his load inside her. Brennan and Booth both laid next to each other, exhausted from their love making. Booth pulled Brennan close to him.

"I love you, Seeley," Brennan said as she snuggled him. Being in his arms was always right. It made her feel and warm and loved.

"I love you, Bones," he said. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one."


	11. Yahweh

**A/N:** I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I appreciate it all. I hope you enjoyed this story.

Brennan woke up the next morning. She felt great. She was well rested. Brennan sat up and stretched. She saw Booth lying next to her and smiled. She thought back to last night, their first night together. She remembered the passion and heat of their love making. Just the thought of it made her aroused slightly.

It was definitely something she had never experienced. Sure, she had nights where she had more than one orgasm. There was a night when she was with a tantric lover who had given six orgasms one night. But this was different. Brennan had never felt so connected to her lover, so close. Booth had told her that they could break the laws of physics and two could become one. She felt that, if only for a brief period. But now that she had, Brennan wanted more.

Brennan also saw Booth's very prominent erection under the sheets. Brennan knew the scientific explanation for it, but it seemed to slip her mind for the moment. She remembered that Angela had called it Morning Wood and said it was a great way to have some fun.

She gently pulled the sheets down and ever so gingerly traced her finger up the shaft, just feeling how hard it was. Brennan was turning herself on more. She didn't want Booth to wake up, so just lightly stroked it, using just her fingertips. She saw Booth smile and wondered what could he be possibly dreaming right now?

Soon, Brennan couldn't stand it and had to have Booth's erection in her mouth. Brennan devoured Booth's cock and took every inch of it. She pulled back, letting her tongue drag along the shaft. She licked the head and took him again. Brennan did this a couple of more times, until she realized how horny she was.

Brennan focused her attention on the head of Booth's cock, swirling her tongue around it, licking the sensitive underside. Meanwhile, she began to play with herself. She inserted two fingers in to her pussy and used her thumb to stroke her clit. Booth's breathing started to get shallow and Brennan knew he was getting close to orgasm.

Booth woke up and saw Brennan giving him a blowjob. He didn't know what to do. He definitely didn't want to stop her, but he wanted Brennan to be pleased as well. It felt so good; he couldn't really do anything but lay back and enjoy it.

Brennan again took Booth whole inside her mouth. She sucked him and used her other free hand to feel his balls. When she felt them tighten, she knew he would be cumming soon. She pulled back and let him cum in her mouth. Brennan pushed herself over the edge and had an explosive orgasm, as well.

"Good morning," Brennan said, after she swallowed Booth's load.

"Good doesn't begin to describe it," Booth answered.

"I take it that you enjoyed that."

"Very much so."

"I had to even us out."

"I'm sorry; I don't know what you mean."

"Last night, you gave me two orgasms, while you had one. Now, we've each given each other two. It only seemed fair."

Brennan laid back next to Booth. He put his arm around her. She snuggled up against him, putting her hand on his chest. Booth kissed the top of her head.

"What do we do now?" Brennan asked.

"What do you mean?" Booth said, confused.

"Well, we've said that we love each other. I doubt we were lying."

"I wasn't."

"Neither was I. We've made love. Where do we go from here?"

Booth thought about that for a moment. Where did they go from here? He knew what he wanted, he wasn't sure about her. He did want a family, with Bones in it.

"Wherever we want, Temperance. If you want to go back, if you want to move forward, or if you want to stay the same, we can do anything."

"I don't want to go back," Brennan started. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to go forward. Can we stay where we are?"

"And where is that?"

"You still have your place and I have mine. We stay independent, but are together. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. This is very new to each of us. As time goes by, we can figure out what will happen. It's called taking it slow."

"I still want to make love to you, Seeley," Brennan told Booth, worried about negative connotation of "taking it slow." Booth laughed at that. That made Brennan more nervous. Booth saw that kissed her.

"I can't quit you, Temperance."

"I don't know what that means."

"We can make love anytime you want."

Brennan kissed Booth.

"Or you want."

* * *

><p>Booth and Brennan left New York to go back to D.C. Their work was done and the killer caught. Booth was back in his office, going over paperwork for the case. He was still mad at how it turned out, Luther Campbell only getting twenty-five years for killing twenty-two people. His phone rang and he answered it.<p>

"Booth," he said.

"I have some good news, Cherie," Caroline told him.

"What is it?"

"During the search of Mr. Campbell's house, we found a rather large stockpile of GHB, enough to have him charged as a trafficker."

"Please say you aren't joking." Booth was ecstatic to hear that.

"Would I joke about that?"

"So you can get him for life for that."

"Can? I will."

"Thank you, Caroline, you've made my day."

Booth hung up and leaned back in his chair. He looked out the window and just watched for a moment. How quickly things in his life changed? They had caught another killer, but now, he was with Temperance Brennan. He didn't know how things would go from there, but he didn't care.

* * *

><p>The Jeffersonian team all went to the Founding Fathers to celebrate the successful case. They ate and drank and had a great time. As the evening wore on, people began to leave, until only Booth and Brennan were there.<p>

When they were sure they were alone, they left together. They went to Brennan's apartment and spent the night making love. They would every night, until the next case happened.

The End


End file.
